The Great World Renewal and Creation of the Bijuu
by rayman21
Summary: Read this so I don't have to write it twice...Rated M for no reason.
1. Chapter 1

**To make things clear this isn't a story it's an explanation that applies to all my stories so with that done let it be know that.**

* * *

"**In the beginning there was only Darkness and Light in time it became matter from this matter Kami and Akuma beings forged from time and space brothers in creation created the world. But they fought Kami believed Light was the way of creation and Akuma Darkness. They left from Earth into the Over- Realm that was created by Kami for beings of Light and the Under-Realm by Akuma for beings of Darkness. **

**Kami created the Nine Gods of the Elements from the Light and Akuma followed suit creating the Nine Devils of the Elements from the Darkness. **

**From very early on the world was ruled by the Nine Devils and Nine Gods Akuma and Kami were considered Lords of Creation. They fought for control everyday and nether side really gained any advantage. The world separated was into seven major land masses. On these mighty battles were fought by the God and their underlings the angels and the Devils and their underlings the demons.**

**Eventually demons and angels started to live on the planet to escape the other realms and the wars. That's when Akuma Lord of Devils challenged Kami. 'We will make new entities with unlimited capabilities but we will give them limits that can be broken if they chose one of us as their Lord' was Akuma's proposition. **

**Kami agreed and humans were made. The higher beings were not allowed to make choices for humans they were given free will and challenged by Akuma and Kami until their death then the Shinigami would take then to the crossroads to chose Akuma or Kami. No listen closely after a few centuries past by the Middle Ages started by this time humans, demons, and angels lived side-by-side but not very well. **

**Angles lived amongst humans and raised children until the day the archangel's Halfling son returned them to Kami. At this time humans reached a new pinnacle of power and learned how to expel demons. Those with angel blood became Holy Men, Monks, Priest, and Priestesses holders of higher power. Demons in turn started hunting humans and what was left of angels.**

**They soon discovered that eating humans especially ones with angel blood increased their power and forgetting their original purpose most became mindless beings. A priestess with powerful angel blood was outmatched by powerful demon lords she sacrificed her soul and trapped her and the demon power in a stone that had power to rival the devils and gods. **

**After sometime a Hanyou named Naraku became very powerful and sought the stone to become a demon. Heh if he had succeeded he would become the eleventh devil. The Gods were going to destroy him but a Hanyou named Inuyasha and his friends a Monk, Demon Fox, Demon Slayer, and a Priestess killed him and purified the jewel and it vanished. **

**The Gods and Devils held conference and decided to recall all demons to the Under-Realm. They also suppressed all Hanyou power into their blood. A millennium later humans progressed so greatly they had man made powers that could kill a god but used it to destroy each other. **

**The powers were objects called weapons. The most powerful were called nukes they were made from refined energy of the earth and releasing one caused massive energy that destroyed all within five-hundred meter radius. They fought great wars but the most devastating was the last were they unleashed all the nukes.**

**After the great human fight called World War III one-hundred-thousand out of five-hundred-billion humans were left. Kami and Akuma froze time the great world renewal was then started but by us Deities the war was what forced it to happen and that's what we call it. **

**Anyways the Devils and Gods were bought before their Lords. Both Gods and Devils were made from exact same matter but Akuma made Devils from Darkness and Kami made Gods from Light so it was no surprise that they were exactly the same.**

**Kami and Akuma decided to continue the existence of humans and release their blood and bond so they may survive the Elemental Nations were created by taking some of all the Major Landmasses and a few islands and forming a single land where all the elements came together. **

**But know that humans had the use of chakra and demon/angel blood they needed to be watched and maintained a balanced was formed. And to protect the balance the Gods and Devils were fused together and became a neutral the Bijuu.**

**Humans discover portions of their past and forgot them in the rebuilding of the future. Some demons escaped the Under-Realm and we were seen on more then one occasion where a human would gain too much power. We were then branded as demons and legends were soon made. **

**Some humans sought us out and those how we deemed worthy were given a portion of our blood creating kekkei genkai. But the world was soon at peace and we rested for a time until we were needed. During this time Humans trapped some of us and sealed us away. Now I too am sealed we can only wait and see what Kami and Akuma have planed." **

**

* * *

That's my story for the creation of all in my stories so thanks for stopping by.**


	2. Urgent

Sorry this is not an update but no less important! By now the majority of you have heard about fanfiction suddenly cracking down on all the fanfics containing content that are 'against' the website's rules and regulations. Please head over to change (dot) org and search 'fanfiction' and click on the first link and sign the petition to prevent the destruction of the fanfiction site we know and love.

Also get all your friends and family members to sign the petition as well, even if they don't know what fanfiction is since it will only take a minute of their time at most. And for authors, make sure to post this notice on at least one of your stories so that everyone will know of the petition and how we can prevent it!


	3. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

I'm back again sorry to get your hopes up before but as I was going to start writing again my younger sister was diagnosed with cancer. It's been a long hard battle for her and I had to move back home to help with hospital and home finances with my parents. Since my last boss past away I haven't been able to put in steady work but through a long series of side jobs doing roofs, drywall, and general construction work for long hours I've been able to help them get through this crisis. I am happy to say my sister has beaten tough odds and is now cancer free and ready to celebrate her fifteenth birthday this coming July. Since I'm now bumming around my parents house, until I find a steady job so I can move out again, I have lots time to write again ^_^!

Now onto serious business:

As according to the vote, taken way back when, I have a deadlock so I am going to compromise. In "Unbreakable Fox" more cannon will be applied as in elements of history and some events thru out the series but I will make it as original as possible. In "Naruto Demon Child" will be completely original with only things like the tailed-beast names, types of creatures they are, some pre-cannon history, ext being the same as cannon.

All my stories are going to be rewritten including "The Great World Renewal and Creation of the Bijuu". And as some of you have notices I've adopted "Who am I?" from ZenNoMai who will be my beta to help keep it close to what he envisioned for it. So I just have to say it feels good to be back and I hope all my loyal fans that have waited for my return, all two or three of you ^_^, are glad to have me back.

Yours Truly,

Rayman21


End file.
